If Roles Were Switched
by MissLoner
Summary: "I fight to protect my family," Snarled Lelouch as his knightmare blasted into the clear blue sky, leaving a trail of smoke before it plunged back down to the ground. "I fight for Nunnally, for my mother. And no one, I repeat no one, will harm them, or they can face the wrath of the Demon of Britannia!" He declared as the opposing knightmare frame exploded like a firework.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary; "I fight to protect my family," Snarled Lelouch as his knightmare blasted into the clear blue sky, only leaving a trail of smoke before it plunged back down to the ground. "I fight for Nunnally, for my mother. And no one, I repeat no one, will harm them, or they can face the wrath of the Demon of Britannia!" He declared as the opposing knightmare frame exploded like a firework.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing**

**Rated; M for ****safety**

**Pairings; Undecided**

* * *

Lelouch's p.o.v

Once again, I drew the thin silver needle towards my bare arm. The sickening liquid was dripping a bit from the tip as I injected it into my body. Such a sin to even rely on a pathetic thing like this. Refrain. But I couldn't help it. With the world spinning around me. My family, Nunnally, Marianne. They were the only people left here. On this cursed world we call Earth. Everyone else... Milly, Euphy, Shirley... They all left.

I released a sigh from my lips as I heard the faint click as the needle fell towards the ground. Slouching against the wall, I couldn't help but to chuckle. All those memories from my past still haunt me. Their smiles, their laughs, their joy. Every moment of my youth was like a heaven compared to this. If I stayed in Ashford Academy a bit longer. If I could pursue my own happiness. Just once more.

But how could I ever abandon Nunnally like that? When she still has her whole life a head of her. How could I abandon my mother like that? When she has stayed by my side for so long? But their love coated around me as I stayed in Pendragon. Just like a layer of honey. Even so, that layer melted away by the hate I have always felt towards him. The 98th emperor of Britannia.

Charles di Britannia. Such a cursed name in my book. He fills everyone with lies as he continues to plot out the game from behind the scenes. And I have always prided myself for reading people. For being able to predict every move that anyone would make. I have always prided myself as I watched the person squirm as I place down a checkmate. Whether it was in a simple game of chess or in actual life. But yet, he won. He made me into one of his pawns. He managed to capture me...

Rage filled my mind as I slammed my fist against the wall that I was using for support. Wasn't Refrain meant to stop me from thinking, stopping me from driving myself insane?! Why can't they just appear already? If not in front of me physically, then at least in my mind! Panting, I dipped my head down, burying it between my legs.

Their smiles, their laughs, their joy. Something that I will never see, hear or experience. Not until I die. For this world is a cursed world. A place where people only care about themselves. Their friends are their pawns, their family is a tool to gain a higher rank in society. Their enemies is an excuse to release their pent up anger and the royal family, including myself, are the puppeteers that reign down upon them. Controlling every life just as we see fit.

The true tyrants of the world is the Britannian Royal Family.

* * *

Nunnally p.o.v

The peach curtains that surrounded my bed were swaying from the gentle breeze that entered my room through the barely opened glass window. The lights were switched off as I quietly lied down. I hear noises coming from brother's room again. Doesn't he know that I can hear?

Quietly, I clutched my silk covers. The villa that my family lived in was quite hallow. Mother was always away on some meetings. Always trying to get some action, and I couldn't help but to smile at that. Mother loves to help people, she loves to get into her knightmare frame. And how she pilots it is amazing. I think that's where Lelouch inherited his skills from. Piloting from mother, tactics from father.

A loud crash was heard as I winced. It sounded like a vase or something made of glass shattered to the marble ground... Wasn't Lelouch in his bed room the last time I checked?

Carefully, I slipped out of my bed room. The maids were all asleep and the guards were patrolling outside. The carpet was nice and warm as I crept across the room and towards the door. But the loud squeaking noise that my door made, surely it managed to wake up some of the maids. Ignoring it, I quickly rushed towards the source of the noise, leaving the door opened.

The halls were dimly lit as I wandered around them. My footsteps were echoing around, sending a chill up my spine. It was quite... Eerily. The portraits of father and his side of the family were hung up on the rich crimson walls. But only a few of them had the tiniest bit of a smile on them. The rest were just out right frowning. And because of that, it made me frown a bit as well. They seamed sad.

I flinched and almost screamed when I heard another loud crash, this time, I knew it was coming from the living room. Quickly, I rushed over there. What would happen if brother was in trouble? What would happen is someone was hurting him?!

I flung the fancy, white marble door open as quickly as I could. Using up most of my strength before looking around the living room. The curtains were pulled back, reveling the stormy, harsh, cold weather outside. Thunder and lightning. The fire place was burnt out, making it difficult to see and the light was switched off.

"Brother..?" I asked carefully as I placed my hands in front of my body, trying to sense if anything was in my way as I slowly walked over towards the sounds of rigid breathing.

Time passed before I felt a hand wrap itself around my own. "Nunnally, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" I heard my brother ask with utmost care in his voice. The frown that I felt on my face before disappeared as I quickly hugged him.

"You were scaring me," I quietly whispered into his clothing as he returned the hug while petting my head. His hands were smooth and a bit cold. And it reminded me of the china dolls that mother once showed me.

"I'm sorry, here," he said as we broke the hug gently. He took my hand carefully and began helping me out of the living room, "why don't we go to sleep now?"

Nodding my head, I agreed as we walked back to my room. But I never saw the state of the living room. And I've never saw the state of my brother's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary; "I fight to protect my family," Snarled Lelouch as his knightmare blasted into the clear blue sky, only leaving a trail of smoke before it plunged back down to the ground. "I fight for Nunnally, for my mother. And no one, I repeat no one, will harm them, or they can face the wrath of the Demon of Britannia!" He declared as the opposing knightmare frame exploded like a firework.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing**

**Rated; M for ****safety**

**Pairings; Undecided**

* * *

Lelouch's p.o.v

"You will never understand the pain that we have felt because of monsters such as you!" Cried a faceless being as I stared at him. His body was trembling but his eyes were filled with hate. It was quite entertaining.

Taking out my sword from it's sheath, I watched him struggle against the brute strength of my knights. I placed the slick, silver blade right next to his throat as I watched him gulp in a harsh breath of air while tensing up. "Your mistaken. I am not a monster," I smirked as I watched him growl at me. What was he, a dog? "I am a demon," and with that statement, my sword sliced his head clean off. Crimson blood splattered onto the ground as a thump was heard.

If you looked closely, you could just see the bones that supported his head poking out from his limp body that my knights held. Their faces showed no weakness, no emotion.

Turning around, I sheathed the blood covered sword before walking away. My cape swaying behind as I quickly glanced towards my knights. "Dispose of the body and get someone to clean this mess up," I ordered as they bowed towards me before doing as they were told.

Such true dogs of the empire.

* * *

"Brother, don't you think that what the people are doing is wrong? All the mindless killing..." Asked Nunnally with a frown on her delicate face. The bright summer sky was cloudless as the birds flew freely.

Those words ring in my head as I walked through the great halls of the Imperial Palace. With each step I took, I felt my heart clench. What she said was true. And that's why... That's why I can never allow her to enter the harsh reality of the word. Her smiling face with her bright eyes. I won't allow them to be dull and hallow, never.

My foot steps echoed around as I approached the dreaded door towards the throne room. Two knights stood at each side of the door as I placed on a sticky sweet smile. Nodding my head towards them, they both opened the sides of the door, allowing me to walk in.

The throne room was packed with nobles, princesses and princes. All pawns in his great game. Even his own children. Talking among themselves, they all allowed their mind to dream for ultimate power. An illusion created by him.

I took my place next to the ever frowning Cornelia. The memories of my childhood entered my mind. Before I left to go to Ashford Academy for two years, before the Royal Massacre.

That time still haunted me in a way. The Royal Massacre. Assassins from an unknown source filled into the castle. Intent on killing ever last royal member it seams. Euphemia's and Cornelia's mother wasn't able to make it... Even Carine and Odysseus couldn't make it through all the blood shed. They swept in during a "family meeting" and destroyed whatever they could. Nunnally almost lost her ability to walk that day. Mother almost lost her life while defending us. And I... I could only sit there, frozen.

To close, it was to close. After that day, I knew I had to do something. I tried hunting after the assassins, but there were only false trails. I ran D.N.A tests from the scraps that were found in the room, but even so, the results were all the same. "Unmatched" And finally, after a month, my mother sent Nunnally and I to Ashford Academy for two years. For safety.

My thoughts were interrupted as he raised his hand, silence filled the room, just like a wave. Everyone waited for him to announce something. We all waited to see what he had to say. Were there promotions? More activity including war? Politics? Or did he just summon us all for entertainment.

I narrowed my eyes as he scanned every being here. His eyes trickled on Cornelia, Schneizel and I for a second longer then the rest. And I felt my heart rage. It was surely another scheme of his.

"The E.U and the Chinese Federation have declared war upon Britannia! For so long, we have all knew this day was coming, and now, we shall strive, we shall win!" He declared loudly as his voiced bounced around the shocked filled room. My hands clenched by my side as I watched the people applauding him. Why would they do that? The chances of us winning... It will be a war... A war just like those world wars from so long ago.

I noticed Cornelia tensing up while her eyes were more narrowed than usual, Schneizel was just standing quietly by the side. They were against it. Surely they knew that this will be the death of us.

Raising up his hand once again, it seamed as though he wasn't done talking. People stopped clapping like mindless seals as he spoke once more. His dark purple eyes staring right at me. And that was when I felt my mind panic. "Leading the war against the Chinese Federation shall be Cornelia and Schneizel. Lelouch shall lead the war against the E.U," and at that moment, I knew that he wanted me to die.

The mindless applause filled the room once more as I thanked the nobles and the masked princes and princesses for their support. A thought ran in my mind through the ocean of noise. What was his plan? Why did he not involve himself with either of the wars. Surely he was up to something now. And a part of me felt like this war was a decoy...

I looked towards the front right hand side of the room to see my mother smiling proudly. Of course, she think's that the position that I was given was an honor. Leading Britannia to another victory... But this time, was it possible to win..?

The sudden images of a smiling Nunnally filled my head. That's right, I have to protect her. I have to protect her and make sure that she can still smile until the very last day. That's why... That's why I took up the title as the Demon of Britannia. That's why I am still here. And that is why I will win this war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary; "I fight to protect my family," Snarled Lelouch as his knightmare blasted into the clear blue sky, only leaving a trail of smoke before it plunged back down to the ground. "I fight for Nunnally, for my mother. And no one, I repeat no one, will harm them, or they can face the wrath of the Demon of Britannia!" He declared as the opposing knightmare frame exploded like a firework.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing**

**Rated; M for ****safety**

**Pairings; Undecided**

* * *

Lelouch's p.o.v

The lights were dimming down as I held a cigarette in my hand. The smoke filled the air as I narrowed my eyes. Noises filled the park as I sat on a wooden bench with the Britannian flag engraved on it. My hair turned blonde and my eyes blue as I wore some more plain clothing as a disguise.

The park was filled with Britannians, kids and adults a like. Hardly any Japanese members, only a small group hiding behind a couple of trees. Their whispers were quiet as I saw them glance around, eyeing the people around them suspiciously. Their movements were odd as every now and then, they would reach into their pockets. Checking for something.

I, myself glanced around the park. My knights were in their places, their own disguises perfectly in place.

Standing up, I saw them giving each other a small nod, everything going unnoticed by the citizens. But after a couple of seconds, I felt a bullet whiz by me as the sound of a gun echoed in the park.

A decoy, there was no gain from attacking civilians in a park. Especially as they left so many clues for me to come find them.

But my knights were already on the move, escorting the Britannian people to the safest place while some other knights charged forward, attacking the terrorists.

Gun fire was heard as people screamed in horror and panic. Media would soon be on the way, but all of a sudden I saw spots in the sky. Aircraft. It was almost too easy to read. Knightmares burst from their hiding spot as they launched into the sky, bringing down the jets that were flying by with the E.U flag imprinted on them. How stupid.

I stood in the mist of all the chaos, just watching the scene roll by. But then, an irritating noise was heard. Jerking my phone out from my pocket, I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked impatiently as I narrowed my eyes. Now was not the time for someone to be calling. Especially while I'm in the middle of a terrorist attack.

"Brother," came his deceiving voice as I clenched the phone.

"Schneizel," I couldn't help but to growl as he laughed from the other end, "you should know that we are not brothers."

"So what are you thinking of the war so far?" He asked as he ignored my last statement while a bullet almost pierced my head if I hadn't managed to duck in time.

Sarcasm dripping from my voice, I answered him, "such an amazing event, don't you think?" While I dodged another bullet.

"I'm glad you think that way," and with that, the line went dead.

What a fucking bastard I yelled in my mind as I threw the phone back into my pocket before drawing my sword from my back, under my jacket. A knightmare quickly approached me as I signaled for it. It's large, metallic, crimson hands were stretched open as I stood on the palm. The view it gave me was magnificent, I saw everything roll out.

The E.U planes were being crushed, one by one while the decoy group that the E.U sent were being killed off. But then, I saw someone in the corner of my eye. Brown hair and green eyes.

"Stop the knightmare!" I ordered as the pilot obeyed and lowered the hand gently as I walked off.

He was surprised, I knew that much as I pointed my customized onyx sword towards his tanned face. His mouth opening and closing as I narrowed my eyes.

"Suzaku..?" I pondered aloud as the teenager stared at me with wide eyes. We were both frozen on the spot as he nodded numbly.

I took off the wig and threw it to the ground and quickly took off the contact lenses so that he would have been able to recognize me. "Lelouch..." Was the only word he muttered as he took a step towards me. His tanned hand reaching outwards.

What a strange place to be having a conversation, in the middle of a battle field.

"You've changed," I heard him breath out as I saw some knights approaching.

Giving them the signal to stand still, they obeyed like puppets attached to a piece of string while I analyzed Suzaku. "And so have you." He has though. His brown hair was a bit darker and his green eyes lost all the innocence it once held. His hands were more rougher and the clothes he wore were tattered grey.

"Why?" The desperate tone in his voice told me what he was asking about. The deaths, the acts that the Demon of Britannia has committed and would commit.

But even so, I asked him, "whatever do you mean?" As I plastered a on a fake smile on my face.

Another bomb went off in the far distance. The park was in ruins now, but yet we just stood there. "All the blood," he muttered as a knight quickly approached me.

"Your highness," he bowed while Suzaku stood quietly, "Princess Nunnally, Princess Euphemia and Empress Marianne has attempted to summon you." He informed me as I nodded my head.

Looking over to my other knights that were gathering around me, I looked at one of them with navy hair and brown eyes. "Take him to my estate," I ordered as he glared at Suzaku before nodding grudgingly. "We will continue this talk later," I informed my old friend as he nodded his head, his green eyes showing doubt and worry.

* * *

_"Leading the war against the Chinese Federation shall be Cornelia and Schneizel. Lelouch shall lead the war against the E.U."_

Those words still echoed in my head as I opened the doors to the viceroy's palace in Area 11. The walls were painted gold while the furniture was pristine white. And there, at the end of the table, the viceroy sat.

"Princess Nunnally," I greeted with a bow as she smiled.

"There's no need to call me that. Your a higher rank than me," she laughed as I gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"But your the viceroy here," I argued back at her playfully as I took a seat next to her. In her hands was a single, silver paper crane.

"Is everything alright?" I asked with worry as I noticed the small frown decorating her face.

But before she could answer, mother burst through the doors with a bright smile on her face while Euphemia, Cornelia and Schneizel followed her in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary; "I fight to protect my family," Snarled Lelouch as his knightmare blasted into the clear blue sky, only leaving a trail of smoke before it plunged back down to the ground. "I fight for Nunnally, for my mother. And no one, I repeat no one, will harm them, or they can face the wrath of the Demon of Britannia!" He declared as the opposing knightmare frame exploded like a firework.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing**

**Rated; M for ****safety**

**Pairings; Undecided**

* * *

Lelouch p.o.v

I tensed up as she walked in, her pink hair swaying with each step she took. Her smile ever present but filled with falseness. Her heels clicking with each step she took. Everyone knew there was something wrong with her, even Cornelia. Everyone but Nunnally.

Plastering on a false smile of warmth, I shook her hand. Meeting her light, lavender eyes at the end. Filled with a blank emptiness, she smiled.

"It's been such a long time since we've seen each other!" She greeted as she stood on her feet. No hugs, no kisses on the cheek. Just a formal greeting.

"Hasn't it? You should come by more often, Nunnally misses you," I smiled as Nunnally agreed with me, her eyes shinning with hope.

Coughing in the back ground grabbed my attention instantly as I looked over to Cornelia. I'm sure I could solve the Euphemia problem later. How she managed to change so much since _that_ accident. It was like she disappeared, replaced with this look a like.

"Ah, I apologize for that," I said with a half bow as my two older half-siblings gave me a nod of their head, "please excuse us for now." I said as I indicated for Cornelia and Schneizel to meet me in the study.

Walking away, I caught a glimpse of Euphemia starring at me with narrowed eyes. Her hands holding something behind her back. My heart was pounding... But she would have never done anything to Nunnally... Marianne would be here soon anyway. Mother can protect her.

Sitting on my leather seat, Cornelia and Schneizel held notes of paper in their hands. Plans for the war. The study room was silent with only the ticking of the antique clock in the back ground. The atmosphere was tense as they placed down the pieces of paper on the wooden desk.

"He isn't actually going through with this war, is he?" Grumbled Cornelia as she clenched her fists while I was skimming through the notes. Of course _father_ was going through with this plan. He would try take the world now before all the other countries manage to get Knightmare technology.

I opened one of the drawers of the desk and slipped a cigarette into my hand. The small item gave me a sense of calming as I lit it up and placed it between my lips. "Of course he is," I breathed out a cloud of smoke as Cornelia made a face of disgust and protest.

"You know your too young to be smoking! You shouldn't even be smoking for Christ's sake!" Her scolding fell upon death ears as I adverted my gaze to Schneizel.

"And what do you think?" I muttered as I took the glinting cigarette from my mouth. Already the taste of it was stained on my tongue.

"It shouldn't matter what we think," smiled Schneizel as he gathered up the notes concerning the Chinese federation, "this war is more your concern then ours. The Chinese federation may be a third of the world, but I have Cornelia at my side to help with military affairs. On the other hand, you will be placed against the E.U. With only yourself and half of the empire to back you up."

"You'll probably go mad after a month at max. Your time will be consumed with this. You'll have to manage political affairs and military. It will be another World War." Injected Cornelia with bitterness as I agreed with her, nodding my head.

"That I know," I smiled as I felt the sun's rays peek from the slits in the curtains, "but it isn't for us to choose our own move. After all, we are nothing but pawns on _his_ chess board. Schneizel as the white kind. You as the white queen. But is that title really fitting for you?" I pondered aloud as I relaxed in my seat after breathing out another cloud of smoke.

"If we're the king and queen, then who are you?" As expected for Schneizel to ask.

And smirking, I answered, "you should know for my duty is the Knight of Zero."

Once again they were reminded where I had to place my _loyalty_. And that damned loyalty will only stay with him until I know that he can't hurt mother. That he would never be able to hurt Nunnally.

"Of course. The Demon of Britannia is only loyal to the Devil," muttered Cornelia with spite as she grabbed her notes before opening the door and leaving.

"I guess it's time to return to the parlor." I replied as I put the cigarette out.

* * *

Suzaku's p.o.v

As soon as he left, my head was already swarmed with thoughts. All were fighting each other. But even so, a memory of the boy who was my first friend entered my head. And next to the boy, the Demon of Britannia stood. They were absolutely different people! So how..? How?!

Instantly my thoughts were shoved aside as I felt someone kick me on my back. Sending me to the ground with shock. And when I looked up, I saw one of the knights sneering at me with disgust clearly printed in his eyes.

"Just because the prince feels some sort of pity for you, doesn't mean that we do. One wrong move and your good as dead." He growled, speaking up for the rest of the knights.

"Hai, hai..." I muttered with sarcasm as I sat on the metal bench in the cell. Who would have ever thought that Lelouch would have a dungeon in his palace.

"What was that?" Came a rough voice from another knight as I sighed.

"Yes sir."

* * *

**_Will be looking for a beta reader later. _**


End file.
